Love as fame
by Mirstina
Summary: Christina and Adam learn they are in love with eachother;)


Love as fame

Chapter 1: The dream

"Christina… how can I describe her… her blonde hair shines in the sun like gold, she's so beautiful, her ocean blue eyes are amazing I get lost in them every time, and her lips.. oh boy her lips are just perfect, she's perfect head to toe," I said to the interviewer

The whole interview he asked me questions about Christina. He wanted to know everything about her and he wanted to know why I was in love with her. No one will understand why I'm in love with her you can't explain all your feelings in words. Love isn't enough to describe what I feel for her.

After the interview I went home and as soon as I walked into the front door someone pushed me against the wall. It was Christina. I could not deny that I wanted this. She wanted me and I wanted her.

"I heard what you said about me in the interview it was so sweet, is your body as sweet as your words?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't know… why don't you find out," I said.

We made love. Me and her were talking for hours on how life is and we talked about what our dreams were. She wanted another kid in the future. I've always wanted kids I just don't want to become a father when I'm in a band and on tour because I want to be able to be there for my baby to make sure she or he gets to grow up with a father. I wouldn't mind if Christina ended up being the mother to my children because I see how she is with Max and I've never seen a mother love her son so much.

Being with Christina this night made me happy. I didn't want it to be over until bam I hear a noise of someone's voice.

"Adam wake up! Adam wake up! ADAM WAKE UP!" I felt someone shaking me. Christina now became blurry then invisible. I closed my eyes then opened them again. It was my manager waking me up.

All I did with Christina was a dream. I got pissed as he woke me up from dream that I didn't want to end .

"Adam your interview is in 5 minutes,"

"What interview?"

"Your interview with Jay Leno with you and Christina,"

"You mean I haven't done the interview yet?"

"No… Man where is your head today? Lala land? And what where you dreaming about… put that thing away," he said pointing at my pants.

I loved the dream I had. I loved that it was with Christina but I was freaking out because I was with Anne not Christina. Plus I loved Anne with all my heart. Well some because Christina seemed to have the other half.

I walked out of the dressing room and waited backstage until Jay told me that I'm on. I walked on stage and saw Christina's beautiful blue eyes looking at me. I got nervous but I knew I had to calm down before she figured out something wasn't right. I waved at the crowd and gave her a hug and I shook Jays hand and the interview started. The couch had to be one of the smallest couches ever because me and Christina sat next to each other shoulder to shoulder. Jay started springing out questions about 'The Voice' and Christina answered them the best as we could.

"So Adam… describe Christina," Jay said.

I was a little distracted so I didn't hear him.

"S-s-sorry repeat that again."

"A little out of it huh? Thinking about Anne? I said to describe Christina"

"Yeah Adam, describe me," Christina said.

"Christina is a beautiful talented woman," I said with a smile.

"Oh Adam, you're such a sweetheart," she said smiling at me and laying her head on my arm.

"Sexual tension," Jay said with a smirk.

"Oh stop it Jay I see Adam as a big bro nothing more,"

Knowing that she only saw me as a brother made me sad on the inside but I just played along and said she was like my little sister.

"So Christina…. Describe your big bro Adam,"

"He's a muscular, good looking, pain in the butt," she said giggling.

I flexed my muscle and she wrapped her arms around my arm playfully. Her touch gave me goose bumps but luckily I had a jacket on so she didn't feel the goose bumps. Jay kept springing out questions about 'The Voice' but I couldn't help it to look at Christina's beautiful face. I had my arm around her but everyone thought it was nothing but I thought it was something. I got so lost and I just stopped and right there I kissed her. The crowd gasped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Christina said as she slapped me in the face.

I stayed quiet. I was speechless. I had no idea why I would embarrass her ad myself like that. But what really left me speechless was her reaction when I kissed her. I knew at that moment that she had no feelings for me. To save any more embarrassment I ran off the stage and drove home. I hoped that Anne didn't see the interview. When I walked in my house I saw Anne packing and I knew in my heart that we were over.

"A-a-Anne umm why are you packing?"

"Are you kidding? I saw the interview…. I'm gone… I hope you have fun with Christina since she seems so perfect to you!"

"Anne I'm sorry… I guess… I guess I just fell in love with her but I know you can find someone better than me."

"Whatever Adam, screw you." She said throwing a bracelet I gave her at me.

She left and I sat there in misery. I didn't know what to do. I ruined my friendship with Christina. My relationship was ruined. Most importantly I probably ruined my life including Christina, Blake, and Cee lo. I felt lost. Guessed I had no one.


End file.
